Always Loving You, My BooJae
by Sagnara YunJae
Summary: When you love somenone, and you love them with your heart, it never disappears/ YunJae/ Author: Marcia Hannie
1. Chapter 1

**Tittle : ****Always Loving You, My BooJae**

**Author****:****Marcia Hannie**

**Beta Reader****: NaraYuuki**

**Disclaimer****:This story is mine! and Jae is my Uke #dikeroyokramerame **

**Warning****: abal-abal, So Many Typo, Yaoi/****BoysLove/****Shounen Ai**

**Length****: ****Two Shoot**** (kayaknya)**

**Genre****: Romance**

**Rate****: T**

.

.

.

.

.

_You see I never stopped loving_

_you, even though I couldn't see__you._

_._

Seorang pria renta tengah berjalan di trotoar jalan kawasan Myeongdong. Kakek tua yang masih dapat kita lihat sisa-sisa kejayaan masa mudanya. Terlihat dari postur tubuhnya yang jangkung dan tegap walaupun renta. Dan wajah keriputnya yang sekilas sangat tampan. Jung Yunho, kakek berusia 70 tahun itu, terlihat menikmati acara jalan-jalan sorenya. Tangan tuanya menggenggam erat tongkat kayu mewah yang membantu kakinya melangkah di sore ini. Cuaca agak berangin, karena Seoul sudah memasuki awal musim gugur.

Kakek Jung -kita panggil saja begitu- merapatkan lilitan syal di lehernya. Mulutnya agak bergetar akibat angin yang sedikit bertiup. Menggoyangkan rambut ubannya. Mata musangnya yang masih terlihat tajam sejenak memandang langit senja Seoul. Kakek Jung menghembuskan napasnya. Agak terdengar seperti mendengus. Hingga, membuat asisten pribadinya yang sedari tadi setia mengikuti langkahnya, beringsut mendekat.

"Tuan Besar, anda baik-baik saja?"

"_Nan_ _gweanchana_ Yoochun-_ah_." sahut kakek Jung pada sistennya yang bernama Yoochun tadi-sambil tersenyum kecil.

Yoochun-lengkapnya Park Yoochun-mau tidak mau ikut tersenyum.

"Tuan Besar, bagaimana sejenak kita beristirahat di bangku itu?" saran Yoochun sambil menunjuk bangku yang terletak tidak jauh dari posisi mereka berdiri.

"Anak muda, kau payah sekali, tapi baiklah kita bersantai sebentar." kakek Jung mencibir kemudian terkekeh sendiri.

Yoochun hanya tersenyum manis mendengar jawaban majikannya. Pria muda dan tampan itu pun mengikuti langkah tuan besarnya.

"Duduklah di sampingku Yoochun-_ah_. Jangan sungkan padaku." kembali kakek Jung terkekeh sambil menepuk sisi sebelah kirinya, mengisyaratkan sang asisten untuk mengambil posisi di sampingnya.

"Yoochun-_ah_..." panggil Kakek Jung

"_Ne_, tuan besar?" Yoochun menjawab sambil memutar tubuhnya menghadap kakek Jung. Membungkuk sedikit, "Ada apa tuan?"

"Ckk, kaku sekali kau ini. _Rileks_lah sedikit. Aku kan tidak sedang menodongkan pistol di kepalamu." lagi-lagi kakek Jung mencibir dan terkekeh kemudian.

"Ye?" Yoochun terbengong dengan majikan rentanya. Sedetik kemudian ia tertawa kecil menyadari kekonyolan sikapnya tadi.

"Yoochun-_ah_." panggil kakek Jung lagi sambil menahan kepala Yoochun yang akan menunduk otomatis ketika terdengar suara majikannya memanggil namanya.

"Ne, Tuan. Ada apa?" jawab Yoochun setelah kakek Jung melepaskan kepalanya.

"Kau pernah jatuh cinta?" kakek Jung bertanya sambil menyamankan punggungnya di sandaran bangku yang mereka duduki.

"Ah uh ah ahehehe ituuu..." cengengesan Yoochun menjawab.

"Dengan Junsu, cucuku yang montok itu?" kakek Jung menebak.

Seketika wajah Yoochun memerah sempurna. Mulutnya kaku seketika, tak mampu bersuara. Kakek Jung tertawa kecil.

"Kau tahu, saat aku seusiamu aku bertemu cinta sejatiku. Cintaku yang pertama dan terakhir. Cintaku, napasku, nyawaku, hidupku." kakek Jung mulai bercerita tentang kisah cintanya.

"Namanya Kim Jaejoong. _Namja_ tampan cenderung cantik. Dia akan mendiamkanku seharian kalau aku berani memanggilnya cantik." kakek Jung tersenyum kecil mengingatnya.

"Kim Jaejoong, apakah dia Nyonya Besar, Tuan?" Yoochun bertanya penasaran. Maklum saja, Yoochun masih berusia 30 tahun. Bahkan dia lebih muda dari usia putera tunggal kakek Jung, yaitu Jung Hyunno yang sekarang sudah berusia 45 tahun. Yoochun bekerja sebagai asisten pribadi kakek Jung, menggantikan kakeknya Park Yoohwan yang pensiun 10 tahun lalu.

"Jaejoong... ahh aku memanggilnya _Boo_Jae-dia sangat suka gajah kau tahu, usianya lebih muda 5 tahun dariku. Saat itu aku sedang mengontrol pabrik tekstil milik ayahku di Gwangju. Ketika aku sedang meninjau para buruh yang bekerja, tiba-tiba pandanganku tertuju pada sosok yang kukira malaikat. Pada saat itu aku mengira aku sedang ada di surga, karena sosok _Boo_Jae yang terlalu indah. Hingga aku menyadari bahwa ia adalah salah satu buruh yang bekerja di pabrik milik ayahku itu. Saat itu ia sedang tertawa karena temannya yang hampir terpeleset karena kecerobohannya sendiri. _Boo_Jae kemudian langsung membantu temannya itu. Kau tahu Yoochun?" kakek Jung kembali menahan kepala Yoochun yang lagi-lagi menunduk mendengar namanya, "Sosoknya begitu berkilau. Begitu bersinar, cemerlang, bahkan dengan seragam buruh yang dikenakannya. Wajahnya yang begitu indah seperti bidadari, postur tubuhnya yang ramping seperti _yeoja_ benar-benar telah membuatku jatuh dalam pesonanya. Seakan-akan menenggelamkan diriku dalam lautan keindahan yang dimilikinya. Sejak saat ini aku menyadari kalau dia sudah sepenuhnya mencuri... _Aniii__,_ akulah yang terpenjara dalam kesempurnaannya.

Karena takut ia diambil orang, seminggu kemudian aku melamarnya. Ibuku mengejekku dengan sebutan _Pabbo_ Jung. Karena menurut beliau seharusnya hari dimana aku bertemu dehan _Boo_Jae hari itu juga aku harus melamarnya. Sedangkan ayahku hanya tersenyum dan bilang terserah padaku, yanh penting aku bahagia. Hanya kakakku Jung Il Woo -kita baru menghadiri pemakamannya minggu lalu, kau ingat- menjitak kepalaku dan mngataiku adik kurang ajar berani mendahuluinya menikah. Saat itu adalah saat paling membahagiakanku ketika keluarga Kim mnerima lamaranku. Padahal _Boo_Jae dengan jelas mengatakan tidak mau menerimaku. Hahahaha. Dia sangat menggemaskan saat itu." kakek Jung tertawa geli disela ceritanya.

"_Nde_? Nyonya Besar menolak Tuan? Tapi kenapa Tuan? Bukankah tadi Tuan Besar mengatakan keluarga Kim menerima lamaran Tuan?", tanya Yoochun kebingungan.

"Iya benar. Nyonyamu memang menolakku. Alasan sangat tidak masuk akal. Dia bilang kepalaku kecil tapi badanku besar. Dia mengataiku Beruang Madu. Karena kulitku berwarna cokelat. Kau tahu kan aku sangat suka aktifitas di luar ruangan. Sehingga kulitku gelap. Kau tahu, saat itu aku benar-benar ingin menelannya bulat-bulat!" gerutu kakek Jung. Sedangkan Yoochun, sebisa mungkin menggigit bibirnya menahan tawa. Membuatnya mendapatkan geplakan ringan dari Kakek Jung.

"Lalu, apa yang terjadi kemudian, Tuan?" sambil mngusap kepalanya, Yoochun bertanya semakin penasaran.

"Aku harus membujuk -memaksa- nya. Setiap hari aku selalu mengantar jemputnya menggunakan sepeda. Dan aku harus jadi kelinci percobaannya. Kau tahu, dia sangat pandai memasak. Masakannya selalu lezat. _Boo_Jae juga pandai menyanyi. Suaranya sangat indah. Kupingku selalu jadi mikrofon. Dia terus-terusan menyanyi ditelingaku ketika aku memboncengnya. Kalau aku memintanya berhenti menyanyi maka ia akan menyanyi lebih keras. Setiap hari selalu seperti itu. Hingga akhirnya aku harus menjalani wajib militerku. Jaejoong berjanji akan memberikan jawabannya ketika aku akan pulang dari wajib militerku. Maka akupun pergi dengan hati berat karena aku tidak rela berpisah dengannya. Setelah dua tahun yang cukup berat kujalani, akhirnya kewajibanku sebagai pria Korea pun selesai. Ketika aku pulang, ternyata _Boo_Jae sudah mengenakan jas pengantinnya. Dia menggerutu dan mengatakan acara pernikahan kami akan segera dimulai..." kakek Jung menarik napas sejenak.

Sekarang giliran Yoochun yang terkekeh. 'Aku tidak bisa membayangkan kakek tua yang galak ini sepertinya takut pada istrinya. Lain kali aku akan meminta kakekku menceritakan tentang Nonya Besar.' Yoochun membatin sambil tersenyum melihat tuannya yang terkekeh memandang segerombolan remaja yang lewat didepan mereka.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

April, 15th 2014

Marcia Angela


	2. Chapter 2

**Tittle : Always Loving You, My BooJae**** II**

**Author : Marcia Hannie**

**Beta Reader : NaraYuuki**** & Andini**

**Disclaimer :This story is mine! and Jae is my Uke #dikeroyokramerame **

**Warning : abal-abal, So Many Typo, Yaoi/ BoysLove/ Shounen Ai**

**Length : ****-**

**Genre : Romance****/ humor**

**Rate : T**

.

.

.

.

.

.

_When you love somenone, and you love them with your heart, it never disappears._

_._

_._

"Kenapa kau lama sekali, Yun? Upacara pernikahan kita sebentar lagi dimulai. Pendeta Lee sudah mulai protes karena terlalu lama berdiri. Kau tahu kan dia punya penyakit asam urat?" gerutu JaeJoong diakhiri dengan bisikan kecil sambil melirik Pendeta Lee yang melotot mendengar bisikan JaeJoong.

"A... a... apa ini? Apa maksudnya? Aku tidak mengerti. Seseorang tolong jelaskan padaku!" Jung Yunho berseru sambil menghindari pukulan kakak satu-satunya, Jung Il Woo, di kepala kecilnya itu.

Sedangkan JaeJoong malah berbincang dengan Pendeta Lee yang memijit pelipisnya. Pusing dengan segala celotrh JaeJoong yang tidak dimengertinya. Seperti, apakah dipipi putihnya ada jerawat ataupun tentang rasa asam buah jeruk yang dimakannya kemarin. Mungkin sebentar lagi Pendeta Lee akan mengeluarkan asap dari kedua teling lebarnya.

"Hyung! Berhenti memukulku! Aku tidak mengerti semua ini! Kenapa tiba-tiba ada acara seperti sebuah pernikahan ini!" Yunho terus berteriak meminta penjelasan atas situasi di rumah mewah orangtuanya ini.

"Hyung kepala kecil! Bukankah aku sudah pernah mengatakan kepadamu kalau aku akan menjawab lamaranmu ketika kau pulang dari wajib militermu?" sahut JaeJoong yang kini malah duduk bersila di altar dadakan tersebut. Bahkan kini asyik mengupas kacang rebus yang entah didapatnya dari mana. Di sampingnya duduk Pendeta Lee yang sudah kelelahan. Lelah berdiri terlalu lama dan lelah mendengar celotehan tidak jelas JaeJoong.

"Jawaban lamaranku? Mwooooyaaaaa?" seru Yunho terkaget-kaget, dihadiahi pukulan terakhir dikepalanya dari sang kakak.

"Dasar beruang bodoh. Kalau kau tidak mau menikah dengan Joongie, aku yang akan menikahinya." Il Woo menjawab kalem, ikut-ikutan duduk bersila di samping JaeJoong memkan kacang rebus. JaeJoong kini diapit Pendeta Lee dan il Woo.

PLAKK

"Awww! Yaaa! Bocah setan! Kenapa kau memukul kepalaku?" seru Il Woo sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya yang ditumbuhi rambut ikalnya.

"Jangan memakan kacang rebus Joongie, Joongie tadi harus mengejar-ngejar ahjussi penjualnya. Jadi ini kacang rebus paling berharga. Dan Joongie tidak mau menikah dengan Hyung Rambut Ramen. Karena kepala Hyung Rambut Ramen tidak kecil seperti Hyung Kepala Kecil." JaeJoong menjawab sambil terus mengunyah kacang rebusnya. Bahkan kini JaeJoong menyembunyikan seluruh kacang rebusnya disaku depan jas pengantinnya yang sekarang menjadi agak kotor. Umma Kim hanya menepuk jidatnya atas kelakuan putra tunggalnya yang cantik itu.

"Menikah?" Yunho membeo.

"Hyung kepala kecil mau tidak? Kalo tidak, Joongie mau pergi ke desa sebelah. Nanti malam ada karnaval. Joongie mau melihatnya. Pendeta Lee yang memberitahu Joongie. Iya kan, Pendeta Lee?" JaeJoong menjawab sambil menoleh ke arah Pendeta Lee yang kini hanya mampu memejamkan mata sambil mengangguk mengiyakan perkataan Joongie.

"Jadi?" Yunho kembali tampak bodoh.

"Jadi?" JaeJoong ikut-ikutan bodoh.

"Bisakah kita mulai acaranya Tuan Jung Yunho? Ini adalah pernikahan anda dan Tuan Kim JaeJoong. Mohon jangan bertanya lagi. Silahkan bertanya setelah acaranya selesai." Pendeta Lee meninterupsi percakapan bodoh Yunho dan JangJoong. 'Dan aku ingin segera pulang dari sini. Lama-lama berada disini bisa membuatku berakhir di rumah sakit karena penyakit hipertensi dan asam uratku kambuh', tambah Pendeta Lee dalam hati.

"Baiklah Pendeta Lee kalau anda memaksa. Hyung Kepala Kecil ayo cepat kesini. Pendeta Lee memaksa kita menikah sepertinya." ucap JaeJoong polos.

'Aku tidak memaksamu bocah setan! Ya Tuhan, ampuni dosaku karena mengumpat.' Pendeta Lee memejamkan matanya sambil menahan asap yang sepertinya mulai menguar dari kedua telinganya yang lebar itu.

Yunho yang masih belum mengerti dengan situasi di rumahnya tersebut, hanya mampu pasrah ditarik -diseret lebih tepatnya- oleh JaeJoong hingga berdiri di depan altar. Yunho masih menggunakan pakaiannya sejak pulang dari kamp militer yang dihuninya selama dua tahun ini. Bahkan badannya masih berkeringat dan agak kotor karena perjalanan panjang dari Mokpo ke Gwangju. Yunho mendapat pesan bahwa seluruh keluarganya menunggu di rumah mereka yang ada di Gwangju, bukan rumah utama mereka yang ada di Seoul.

"Baiklah, sekarang kita mulai. Sebelumnya, bila ada yang keberatan dengan pernikahan ini, cepat katakan atau lebih baik diam selamanya." Pendeta Lee membuka acara yang -sudah sangat terlambat- ditunggu dari siang oleh seluruh tamu keluarga Jung dan Kim. Bahkan Jung Appa sesekali menguap dan memndang iri Jung Il Woo yang kini asyik mengunyah kacang rebus pemberian JaeJoong -mencuri tepatnya- itu.

"Pendeta Lee!" seru JaeJoong

"Ne, Tuan Kim?" jawab Pendeta Lee.

"Mau kacang rebus?" tawar JaeJoong sambil mengulurkan tangannya yang menggenggam kacang rebusnya yang tersisa sedikit.

"Tidak, terima kasih Tuan Kim. Jadi, apakah anda bersedia menikah dengan Jung Yunho dalam keaadan susah senangnya, suka dukanya, kaya miskinnya?" Pendeta memulai pemberkatannya sambil mengisyaratkan Jung Il Woo untuk mengambil kacang rebus ditangan JaeJoong. Jaejoong tidak ambil peduli. Ia hanya memandang Yunho sambil cengengesan tidak jelas. Sedangkan Yunho masih dalam 'dunia-ada-apa-ini'nya.

"Tentu saja Pendeta Lee, kenapa tidak?" jawab JaeJoong sambil tersenyum manis pada Yunho.

"Tuan Jung Yunho, apakah anda bersedia menikah dengan Tuan Kim JaeJoong dalam keadaan susah senangnya, suka dukanya, kaya miskinnya?" Pendeta bertanya pada Yunho yang terbengong dengan senyuman maut JaeJoong.

"Saya bersedia!" jawab Yunho otomatis.

"Baik, sekarang kalian telah sah menjadi suami isteri di depan Tuhan. Silahkan pasangkan cincin pada pasangan anda, dan kemudian cium lah pasangan anda." Pendeta Lee mengakhiri prosesi pemberkatan.

Dua orang anak kecil, satu anak perempuan dan satu anak laki-laki berjalan mendekat dan mengulurkan keranjang cantik berisikan bantal sutera merah yang di atasnya tersemat cincin pasangan untuk acara pernikahan ini.

Semua hadirin yang sedari tadi agak mengantuk, kembali duduk tegak menyaksikan proses pemberkatan. Mereka bertepuk kecil ketika Yunho dan JaeJoong saling memasangkan cincin emas putih polos di jari manis pasangannya.

Jung Umma dan Kim Umma menangis terharu. Sedangkan Jung Appa dan Kim Appa tersenyum bahagia. Il Woo bertepuk tangan dan berteriak mengucapkan selamat pada pasangan yang telah resmi menjadi suami isteri sejak beberapa menit lalu. Sedangkan Pendeta Lee, segera beranjak pergi, tanpa menghiraukan panggilan keras dari Jung Appa. Bahkan Jung Appa memerintahkan anak buahnya mengejar Pendeta Lee yang kini berlari kencang karena ketakutan melihat sekelompok pria berjas dan berkacamata hitam. Pendeta Lee yang melihatnya salah sangka, mengira ia akan dikeroyok mereka. Padahal, Jung Appa ingin mengajak Pendeta Lee makan bersama.

Jadilah acara pernikhan yang seharusnya sakral itu berakhir dengan aksi kejar-kejaran antara sang Pendeta dan para anak buah Jung Appa.

.

.

TBC

.

.

**Cuap-cuap Marci**

Hello everybody. Mianhae, saya malah memposting FF gaje ini. Bukanya melanjutkan Pain of Love dan 4 FF saya yang lain yang sudah saya janjikan untuk diposting. Semua ff itu sebenarnya udah siap. Tapi gara-gara kesalahan operator warnet, entah kenapa semua file saya ilang tak berbekas! Bahkan file kantor saya juga ilang.#pingsan

Karena itu saya jadi harus mengetik ulang. Pelan-pelan. Tidak mudah mengembalikan ide-ide saya itu. Dan saya juga harus berkutat dengan kerjaan kantor yang gak abis-abis.#malah curcol

Tapi tenang aja aja saya tetap akan mempostingnya. Dan untuk yang mengatakan FF saya adalah sampah saya Cuma bias bilang "Sampah yang anda bilang adalah hasil dari pemikiran manusia. Dan sampah pun bisa didaur ulang. Bahkan jadi, tumpuan hidup bagi banyak orang."

Sekian, terima kasih. Saranghae

.

.

April, 2014-04-19

Marcia Angela


End file.
